Cuatro de Julio
by Lorelai ncis
Summary: Spoiler 7x24 Rule 51.  Tony busca el perdón de Ziva


Tony: Aún seguirás siendo tú, Ziva, y yo estaré hay para oírlo, lo prometo.  
7x24 Rule 51

Desde que ha regresado las cosas parecen igual entre ellos. Ziva no ha sacado el tema pero no por eso él deja de sentirse menos culpable. Sabe lo importante que era para ella que estuviera allí, se lo había prometido y le ha fallado.

Pero tiene el plan perfecto para disculparse. Vale, no lo va a decir con palabras, antes muerto pero lo que lleva en mente no puede fallar.

Hoy no tienen trabajo, parece que la ciudad al completo ha decidido poner el cartel de cerrado. Solo hay banderas, barbacoas y risas alegres por las calles.

Ziva abre la puerta vestida con unas mallas negras ceñidas y una camiseta empapada en sudor, señal de que ha debido estar dándole a ese saco de boxeo que tiene en medio del salón.

Ella se lleva una mano a la cadera cuando le ve sin saber que hace allí un día de descanso.

- Nos vamos- dice Tony sin más explicaciones.

- ¿A dónde?- pregunta Ziva recelosa.

- Es una sorpresa. Pero ponte cómoda

- No pienso ir a ningún sitio si no me cuentas dónde.

- ¡Qué aguafiestas eres! Confía en mí- le pide Tony.

Ziva le mira indecisa, no tiene ganas de salir pero parece ilusionado con la idea que lleva en mente y termina cediendo.

- Voy a cambiarme, espera aquí – le dice señalando el sofá- Hay cerveza en la nevera.

- Estoy bien así, gracias- rechaza sin dejar de mirarla mientras se contonea hasta el dormitorio.

- Deja de mirarme el culo o te quedas sin ojos- le advierte.

- Entendido.

Un rato más tarde Ziva reaparece recién duchada, con unos viejos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta negra de tirantes.

- Perfecta- le dice Tony cuando la ve aparecer.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunta ella.

- A que celebres tu primer cuatro de julio como una auténtica americana- le cuenta Tony con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si se felicitara el mismo por la idea.

- Técnicamente es estadounidense, porque…

- Si estás en este país tendrás que aprender a creerte superior.

- No lo entiendo- musita cerrando la puerta.

* * *

El sitio estrella para ese día es el National Mall y allí es donde la lleva. Cuando llegan esta atestado de gente ya con sus picnics preparados esparcidos por el largo espacio de hierba. Buscan un hueco libre donde sentarse hasta que dan con uno bastante alejado pero cerca de un árbol que les da algo de intimidad entre toda la masa de personas.

Tony deja las dos bolsas que ha cargado todo el tiempo en el suelo y saca una enorme manta verde que extiende sobre la hierba.

- Siéntate- le anima Tony sacando dos sándwiches envueltos en papel de plata.

- ¿En el suelo?- pregunta ella con un mohín de disgusto.

- No te quejes, que has estado en sitios peores

Sabe que no lo ha dicho con mala intención pero el daño ya está hecho. Su cuerpo se tensa al recordar su cautiverio, hace poco menos de un año, cuando pensó que nunca les volvería a ver.

- Lo siento, quería decir que…- empieza a explicar nervioso pasándose una mano por el pelo riñéndose mentalmente por ser tan bocazas.  
- No te preocupes, te he entendido- dice ella con una sonrisa.

Acepta uno de los sándwiches que le ofrece y se sienta mirando al frente, observando a la gente festiva comiendo igual que ellos, escuchando el concierto a lo lejos.

- Recibes órdenes, puede que no te gusten pero las obedeces, por eso las llaman órdenes- dice Tony rompiendo el silencio.

- La próxima vez tendré que pesar mis palabras- dice volviéndose para mirarle.

- Medir- corrige de forma automática- Quiero que entiendas que…

- Lo entiendo Tony, no tienes que darme explicaciones- le frena.

Le ha fallado una de las personas más importantes en su vida, en su nuevo comienzo.

Pero hasta hace poco tiempo en su mente no habría tenido cabida la idea de no aceptar una orden por lo que no se lo puede reprochar, lo entiende y ella habría hecho lo mismo.

- Pero quería dártelas- aclara él.

- Está bien. Sigo pensando lo que dije, las órdenes no se pueden desobedecer pero te eché de menos.

- A mí también me habría gustado estar allí agitando banderitas y celebrándolo contigo.

- Mejor que no estuvieras- dice Ziva riéndose, tratando de no imaginárselo de esa guisa- ¿Todo esto es para disculparte?

- No, solo quiero que sepas que te… aprecio- explica Tony.

- ¿Qué me aprecias?- inquiere Ziva preguntándose si esa palabra guarda algo más detrás.

- Sí y que te sientas en casa.

- Me siento en casa- dice ella con una sonrisa cariñosa.

* * *

Los fuegos artificiales comienzan llenando el oscuro cielo de miles de puntos de colores. La gente a su alrededor se pone en pie aplaudiendo y silbando con emoción. Ziva debe reconocer que es un espectáculo bonito de ver.

- No está nada mal el plan- dice mientras el cielo sigue centelleando.

- ¿No está mal?- pregunta Tony arqueando las cejas.

- Es precioso- reconoce.

Optan por seguir cómodamente sentados en la manta mirando el espectáculo. Ziva siente que la ligera brisa que corre por el aire la ha dejado algo fría y se abraza a sí misma para entrar en calor. Al percatarse, Tony saca una manta más pequeña de la bolsa y se la pone por encima de los hombros.

- ¿Te has propuesto ser mi caballero danzante hoy?- pregunta con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Se dice andante, pero si quieres te bailo.

- No hace falta- se ríe Ziva ante la idea de que se ponga a bailar en medio de la hierba.

- ¿Ah no?- pregunta él con una sonrisa de niño malo dibujada en los labios.

La coge del brazo para levantarla y pasa una mano por su cintura atrayéndola. Comienza a moverse al ritmo de la una versión de _Stranger in the night_ tarareada ajeno al ruido que les rodea.

- Estás loco- protesta ella riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Y te enteras ahora?

A pesar de que debe estar haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida, de que Tony tiene sus desafines cantando y del doble sentido de la canción se siente cómoda en sus brazos. No le mentía cuando ha dicho que se siente en casa, ahora más que nunca. Ha encontrado su sitio y no piensa moverse de allí nunca más.

Los fuegos terminan finalmente, estallando la gente en aplausos más entusiastas, abrazos y besos apasionados de las parejas que están en el parque.

Ziva pasa una mano detrás de la nuca de Tony y besa sus labios. Cuando se aleja le ve con los ojos como platos llenos de curiosidad, preguntas y asombro.

- ¿No querías que me adaptara al país?- pregunta Ziva señalando a la gente- Hago lo que veo .

- ¿Esto significa que estoy perdonado por no haber ido?

- Tal vez- dice con picardía.

Tony le devuelve el beso que alarga hasta que la necesidad de aire se impone.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Te vas acercando.


End file.
